


To Set Him Among The Stars

by Rinoa11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little PWP, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loosely based on Dionysus and Ariadne, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa11/pseuds/Rinoa11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keishin's luck had run out. After making his way into a nightclub he discovers a land of revelry and the goddess-like woman that will change him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Set Him Among The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crollalanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for the sublime Crollalanza. I hiiiighly encourage you to read her fics if you have not already. I hope you all enjoy it!

Keishin’s luck had run out. His brother was the source of all of his problems, he ruined the family business and ran off with the cash. Keishin was blamed and shamed for being the one to betray him. It wasn’t his fault that he got involved in the labyrinthine web of illegal activity. Keishin was sick of being assumed to be part of the mob, he was sick of being associated with his brother. It was time for him to leave the small town he had grown up in, sheltered and protected, only to have his trust abused. His best friends Shimada and Takinoue gave him a ride into the city to help him figure things out, maybe find a job in a bar or a store somewhere and start again from the bottom. Starting from scratch was all he could do but maybe not tonight.

The rain poured down relentlessly on his back as he beat the streets of the neon coloured city. The rain was what drove him into a nightclub, and the thirst for a drink. Tonight he would drown his sorrows, he would deal with the hangover tomorrow and let it purify him then start with a blank slate. If he could find a place to stay tonight he’d consider himself lucky but he was tempted to leave it all up to fate, not that fate had dealt him a fair set of cards anyway.

This nightclub would be the place he would start his life anew he decided. The instant he set his foot inside it was like being in a different dimension. Everything seemed to sparkle. Bright lights danced before his eyes. Sweet and heady perfumes mixed together with sweat to create an intoxicating fragrance and the music. Oh gosh the music lifted him up and shook him in a way that he could not describe. It glittered and twinkled and dazzled, creating a deep pit of need and want and thirst at the pit of his stomach. The bar provided the most exquisite drinks he had ever had the pleasure of tasting and yet he couldn’t recount ever having paid for them.

Everyone in this nightclub was gorgeous. A colourful display of dancing and revelry swished around him leaving him feeling so underdressed. An orgy of people surrounded him the moment he wandered out onto the dancefloor. Hands painted bright colours on his face, he was fed foods he had never tasted before and draped in shimmering fabrics. But he was not afraid. Keishin could swear something was calling him. What was this place? What was calling him? It was like a bell deep in the night, chiming at him, he had to follow.

And then in the mass of colourful dazzlement and confusion he spotted the source. He heard her before he saw her, a wild cackle of pure joy and revelry. He spotted _her_ a goddess. Her curvaceous body, her sharp eyes, her wild smile and her short blonde hair all took his breath away. She danced with no abandon in the centre of the crowds and yet it felt like she controlled the crowds. It felt like she was the energy and life of the party and she was reaching out her hands to him who had nothing.

Their eyes met and it felt like he was being offered the world. It was as if the two of them had been submerged underwater, the music faded to a dim thrum as she pulled him close. Her heartbeat, her smell, her soft hands gently worshiping his body, her breath tickling his cheek as she leaned in for a kiss. It was all that mattered. This moment where he was together dancing in perfect harmony with this blonde goddess on the dancefloor was all that mattered.

She was his Titania and he felt like her Donkey, pulled into this magical party for her amusement. But he didn’t mind, he happily allowed himself to be intoxicated with the adoration she poured on him. Her laughter rang through him as she span around him, raising her hands above her head, grinding mischievously against him before spinning away from his grasp only to come back to him with honey sweet kisses. If this was his cleansing then so be it. Let him be cleansed by the firey passion that this woman gave him.

But when it felt like he would drown in the lights, the colour, the sounds and the smells, she swept him away. The cold night air sharply cleared any anxieties away as she pulled him outside giggling like a mischievous child, peppering kisses upon him every so often as they stumbled to the taxi rank.

The peppering then became washes of kisses as she crawled onto his lap into the taxi like a cat crawling onto the lap of its master, possessive and demanding. She feasted from his lips, devouring their taste like a man starved. She left marks of desire and longing all along the tanned column of his neck, each bite sending a pulsating shot of ecstasy coursing through his body that had been sad and aching for so long. Somewhere in the middle of these kisses she blessed him with her name. Saeko. In return he gave her his own, which she purred delightfully in his ear as she bore down upon him causing him to harden and emit a delicious groan from deep inside.

He didn’t even take note of his surroundings as he was pulled into her home, into her room, into her bed to be undressed and laid bear on the altar of sumptuous cushions and blankets all in tribute to _her._ Her hands mapped his muscular pathways like they were trying to draw out magic from deep within him. Saeko’s dark eyes glittered at him through thick eyelashes, it felt like he was gazing into the abyss and he wanted to jump. So he did.

Keishin was not disappointed and he desperately hoped that he did not disappoint her but as she dipped down to his cock and gave a hum of approval all worries dissipated and he felt a warm glow radiate from within. He didn’t understand where this pride came from but as her mouth enclosed around his to shower him with praise he let that thought fade away until it was replaced by white bursting pleasure. He wanted nothing more to return that worship by placing his face right between her legs and drinking deeply. His nose knocked up against her clit as his tongue drove deep inside, searching like a man possessed for the source of the sweetness that coated his lips. It was better than any liquor he had ever tasted and her moans were better than any song he had ever heard. She grasped roughly on his hair, yanking his headband off and throwing it carelessly onto the ground so her hands would gain better purchase. Her soft thighs clasped around his head tightly as he licked up to suck and make little circles on her clit. He thought he might die from being crushed but what a delicious death that would be, drowning in her luscious pussy.

By the time she sat atop of him to slide him inside her slick folds, he was sure that his eyes contained the same stars that hers did, constellations becoming the same, creating a new universe together. She felt divine clenching around his cock. Her soft breasts pushed against his chest as she clung tightly to his back, creating marks and patterns on his skin with sharp, painted fingernails. He couldn’t help but cup them to feel their weighty softness. He enjoyed the way she would flinch and cry out as he pinched her pink nipples but that only caused her to retaliate by doing the same to him. His moans made her smirk and chuckle before Keishin decided that now was the time to pick up the pace of this thrusts. His eyes glinted at her in warning before slamming upwards. She cried out but met his challenge with a laugh and bore down upon him with the same speed.

It didn’t take long for their most primal instincts to take over. Challenging each other to a race towards the edge of existence with the same reckless abandon. Their chests heaved together in the same rhythm. Their lips crashed together in desperation to share the same life force. They cried out each other’s names like they were blessings. Their hands clung to each other tightly as they ritualistically fucked building up to a crescendo that seemed great enough to summon a miracle. It felt that if one of them let go they would be thrown into a terrifying abyss that would be too great to face alone. It was better to launch into the abyss together.

A miracle didn’t happen but Keishin swore that he saw lights and felt things that were more amazing, more awesome, more all-encompassing than his experience in the nightclub. His heart exploded and put itself back together as he struggled to find his voice through gasps and moans. A great wash of contentment and warmth soon followed after, sending him straight to the land of sheer bliss. His glowing goddess rolled off of him with a satisfying lazy purr and kissed atop of his glistening forehead before lighting a cigarette, offering him one to take. In the aftermath she became more human but no less alluring. The glamour may have faded but the woman called Saeko was one who would continue to endear him for many years to come.

She would at first offer him a room in her home to help him get back on his feet, she would then take him as her disciple allowing him to worship her on the altar of her bed and then she would decide that she liked him too much to let him go off to face the world alone. Keishin didn’t mind this at all, content that he would never fully understand Saeko’s ways.

Sometimes she would become an otherworldly creature in the nightclub she owned and sometimes she would become a fearsome sorceress dealing with bad clientele. Keishin would merely watch her from behind the bar, serving the sweet mead to help the endless parties along. But when they were alone together after the parties, after the glitter and revelry a stillness would come. Those would become Keishin’s favourite times.

Just like now, when she was curled up close against him, letting out a snort of contentment every so often in sleep. A smile curled onto his lips as he nuzzled down to hold her, a kiss of gratitude to her neck. He would not know it now but soon she would become his home waiting for him at the end of his labyrinth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this wee fic of mine! I hope you've enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> I am around for chatterings on Twitter and Tumblr as Rinoa11. Do come by and say hello if you'd like!


End file.
